


Included

by halfpastmonsoon



Series: Roommate AU [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, F/F, Jealousy, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Tenko feels like a third wheel.Angie fixes it





	Included

Sunshine peeked through the curtains.

Chabashira Tenko slowly opened one eye and looked around from behind her half-closed eyelid.

She was, indeed, in her own house, in Yonaga Angie's bed if one wanted to be pedantic. She was currently the only occupant of the bed, in fact, as neither of her roommates appeared to be cuddled up to her. Tenko opened both eyes and sat up on the queen-sized bed, her long, dark hair flowing behind her as she stretched her arms.

Tenko got up and approached the window, stretching more. It seemed to be about 9am. As Tenko did a few squats – physical activity always helped her wake up properly, - she began wondering where the others were.

The three girls, Tenko, Angie, and Yumeno Himiko, have been living together for a few weeks, following their graduation from the academy. They had decorated their space according to all of their interests, the lobby serving as a minimalistic shrine, and the room next to it was a makeshift dojo, where Tenko trained on her own when she needed time alone. Yumeno didn't need much, except for a comfortable bed, since she could practice her magic anywhere and anytime, but her sleeping habits weren't so easy to work around.

Each of them had their own rooms, but they usually ended up spending time in Angie's bedroom, including sleeping together, as the room and bed were the biggest, and, not less importantly, Angie insisted on it – and there was no concievable way one could say 'no' to her. She was a hugely intimidating yet inviting presence – mostly to Yumeno, who had grown interested in her back when they were classmates, and as Tenko kept failing to put a stop to it, Yumeno's fascination never went away, culminating in the two agreeing to live together. Tenko wasn't sure which of them insisted on including her, but she accepted the offer regardless.

Her relationship with the two was confusing even to her. They formed a friend group, sure, and yet she always felt like a third wheel too a degree. She had a crush on Yumeno, that she knew for sure. While at first she came on a bit strong, she corrected that mistake in the last year of school, allowing Yumeno space, which in turn strengthened their friendship considerably.

However, that wasn't enough to win her over, as she was definitely in love with Angie more than she could ever be with Tenko, she thought.

Tenko's feelings on Angie were complicated. She felt jealousy, of course, since Angie won the battle for Yumeno's heart. Along with that, she couldn't help feeling suspicious of her intentions, especially at first. Tenko was usually oblivious when someone was manipulating her, but incredibly sharp when she saw it happen to anyone else. Recently, that feeling had subsided considerably, but remnants of the suspicion still refused to leave.

On the other hand, she felt grateful. She had to admit that Yumeno had been happier and more active ever since Yumeno took her under her wing, and she found appreciation for that in her heart. Additionally, the fact Angie let her be included filled her wiith gratiitude as well. Angie never tried to intimidate her into leaving, never saiid anything rude to her or commented on her crush. Whether it was kindness or simply consideration for Yumeno, it eased some of Tenko's anxieties.

There was also the fact Angie was incredibly charming and attractive, in a way that always made Tenko crave her company, even if the two hardly, if ever, talked in private, without Yumeno around. Angie's perfectly white hair, contrasting with her dark, healthy skin, along with her preference for rather revealing clothes that complimented her every curve – all that regularly drove Tenko insane with mixed feelings.

'Ooh, Tenko, you're up!' she flinched upon hearing the girl's voice behind her as she was braiding her hair. 'Angie was getting worried and was just about to shake yoo awake!' she chirped, clasping her hands.

'Y-yeah, Tenko was wondering where everyone went,' she explained, avoiding eye contact.

'Angie has no idea where Himiko went,' she shrugged with a carefree smile, 'but Angie is here!' she walked over and paused behind Tenko. 'Wow, Tenko! Angie never noticed how pretty your hair is! Can she braid it?' she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Tenko gulped.

'Tenko supposes that's okay...' she said slowly with a hint of hesitation that went completely ignored by the other.

'Perfect!' Angie clapped excitedly, 'sit on the bed and Angie will take care of it!'

Tenko handed her over the brush and accessories and sat on the edge of the bed, with Angie right behind her. She felt uneasy with the situation, but all her anxieties evaporated as Angie's long fingers, accustomed to holding artistic tools, touched her hair gently, untangling the braid she''d begun making. Soon, her hair was a smooth mass once again, and Angie began brushing it carefully, making sure it wasn't hurting Tenko.

When her hair became puffy and soft, Angie began slowly and mticulously braiding it into a single thick braid, long and accessorised. Tenko, her eyes closed ever since Angie first touched her hair, was breathing rhythmically, melting into the sensations. She felt safe, now, and she'd trust the other girl, who was humming happily behind her, with her life.

'So, Tenko,' Angie said suddenly, keeping her eyes on the partially-done braid, 'care to tell Angie what's bothering you?'

'Eh?' Tenko felt a shiver run through her spine. 'Tenko is fine,' she claimed, her voice dripping with nervousness.

'Tenko is not fine,' Angie informed matter-of-factly. 'Angie can feel Tenko is tense, and has been for a long time. So,' she continued, tying the final ribbon into the other's hair, 'Angie wants to know why that is.'

'W-well...' Tenko gulped. 'It's nothing big...'

'If it's not big, knowing what it is won't burden Angie at all,' she responded cheerfully, 'so you can tell with no worries!'

'Actually, it's...I shouldn't say anything,' Tenko's hands clenched into fists.

'Oh? Should Angie play a guessing game then?' she brought her finger up to her pouted lips, looking up, as if she was deep in thought. 'Angie thinks...' she grabbed Tenko's shoulders and turned jerked them towards herself, looking Tenko squarely in the eye,'that Tenko has a problem with her.'

Tenko's eyes widened with fear and surprise. She blinked quickly as Angie kept looking at her with an unnerving smile, waiting for a response. Tenko looked away, biting her lip.

'Um...'

'Tenko,' Angie shook her head, 'you have to tell Angie what the problem is, or she won't be able to solve it. We have to work together, right? Angie won't be offended,' she promised, tilting her head.

'Tenko isn't sure...what the issue is...' she muttered, 'Tenko thinks she might be her own issue.'

'Oh?' Angie tilted her head more, 'Angie can help with that, too. Is it about Himiko?'

Tenko yelped, and Angie's eyes squinted with satisfaction at her right guess.

'I...I suppose it is about Yumeno-san, yes. Why?' she looked up at Angie with confusion and fear.

'Oh, Angie thinks it's not anything new,' she shrugged, keeping the smile on her face. 'How convenient that Himiko is not here so we can talk privately, right?' she chirped. Tenko decided against questioning that. 'Anyway, Tenko,' she continued nonchalantly, 'Angie noticed that you seem so distant when all three of us are together. Why is that?'

'Tenko...' she gulped and let the words floow, 'Tenko doesn't want to get in the way.'

Angie tilted her head the other way, raising her eyebrows in confusion. Tenko paused, taken aback.

'Get in the way of what?' Angie asked, seeming genuinely puzzled.

'Y-you two...' Tenko blurted out, equally confused.

'Oh, silly Tenko,' Angie shook her head, 'there's nothing to worry about! We want you here, after all,' she explained. 'Himiko asked Angie if you can live with us too, and she thought it was a great idea, and here we are!' she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Tenko's mouth shot agape as she listened. She shook her head, feeling herself blush.

'Tenko meant it in...' she coughed, 'a romantic sense, too.'

'Oh,' Angie smiled benevolently, 'that's not a problem either. We kind of thought you'd be included in that, too, if you wanted, but Angie thinks she didn't convey it well.'

'W-wuh...What?' Tenko's eyebrows shot up her forehead. 'Is that really something we can do?'

'Of course,' Angie explained patiently, 'Himiko wanted that too, and if you accept that, Tenko, it will be a deal! Angie doesn't see anything weird about it,' she shrugged.

'Tenko didn't think you wanted to include her at all...' she confessed before she bit her tongue. Angie glanced at her curiously.

'Did Tenko think Angie didn't like her?' she asked rhetorically. 'That's not true! Angie thinks Tenko is a really strong and loyal person! It's admirable!' she beamed, playing with Tenko's hair. 'And reallly pretty, too,' she added, 'Angie always thought so.'

Before Tenko realised what's happening, she was kissing Angie, who seated herself in her lap in the blink of an eye. Tenko's arms wrapped around Angie's waist, pulling her closer, enjoying the touch of her skin, moving under her fingertips with every breath. Under her weight, Tenko leaned back onto the bed, with Angie now pinning her down onto it, her torso resting against Tenko's, her legs framing the other's, squeezing them geently and lovingly. Angie's hair tickled Tenko's neck and cheeks as their lips moved against each other, Angie's tongue slowly entering the other girl's mouth as she moaned gently..

Suddenly, their lips parted and Tenko felt the pressure lift from her torso. She opened her eyes. Angie was standing in front of her, hands on hips, smiling proudly. Tenko coughed.

'Are you sure this is alright?' she asked

'Of course! We'll ask Himiko to join when she's back! I hope you're excited,' she teased, as the door opened, revealing Yumeno, rubbing her eyes. 'Oh, we were just waiting for you, Himiko!'

'I fell asleep in the shower,' the short girl explained, seemingly unaffected. 'Why were you waiting for me,' she asked obliviously, perking up.

'Angie finally asked Tenko to join us, and she agreed!' Angie exclaimed, clasping her hands.

'Oh,' Yumeno smiled softly, looking at Tenko, 'sorry that I kept forgetting to.'

'Angie thinks it's for the best, really,' she said confidently, 'but now we should try to make Tenko feel included!'

'Totally,' Yumeno agreed, still not tearing her eyes away from Tenko. 'Can I...?'

'Go for it, Himiko,' Angie said softly, stepping aside.

Yumeno kneeled on the bed next to Tenko, who was now sitting up and looking at her with a soft smile.

'Yumeno-san...' she whispered softly as Yumeno brought her hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. Tenko melted into the touch, pleasant shivers running up and down her side.

And then, the girl she'd had a crush on for so long was kissing her shyly, as Tenko herself smiled against her lips. Yumeno cupped her other cheek and Tenko wrappen one arm around her protectively.

Soon, Angie sat in her lap again, kissing her neck and shoulder area.

Tenko's memory of the rest of the morning was rather blurry, but much later she woke up with the two girls curled up against her sides.


End file.
